Taking Those Steps Again
by Ryoko Kashino
Summary: What if Clark just realized Chloe was the one for him? Here is a quick short tale to tell just how the teen made of steel would do to Capture Chloe's heart. Pg -13 for some bad words! It's finished! complete peoples! Read and reveiw! Much luv, Ryoko!
1. Encounters of the Broken Hearted

**Taking Those Steps Again**

By Ryoko Kashino and Kitana Blade Studios

            Hey all!  Whoa I love the show Smallville.  I have been watching since the premiere episode and I have been in love with it since!  So I was really bored and I'm kinda stuck with writer's block for my Cowboy Bebop tale "Life will be what it was," damn chapter 16 of that story totally has me at a serious stand still.  I love reading Chloe and Clark tales. I am still routing for her I hate Lana! Clark, forget Lana she's a @($&#*! Chloe is the girl for you!!!!!!!! Anyway please read and review!  I hope all you guys like my first stab at a Smallville fan fiction!  Remember Karma works very well for those who believe!!!!!  Oh yeah here's the legal mumbo jumbo, I don't own Smallville (but if I did seriously Chloe and Clark would be soooo together) so please don't sue! I'm only playing with the characters for my own twisted mind!

 Chp. 1   Encounters of the broken hearted

Clark stood in the loft overlooking the Kent farm.  The early evening sunset made the sky look picturesque. All the warm colors; hues of red, orange, and yellow filled the sky, and the few clouds floating about looking like cotton candy.  He sighed and walked away from the sight and plopped himself on the couch.  It had been two weeks since Lana, told him she needed to stay away from him.  He didn't understand; he knew he needed to find a way to comprehend it, the finality of it all. 

      It was really over this time, no more repeats, no more do-overs, nothing.  Her voice and the sadness in it at the hospital told him how true she really felt.  To him, that night his dream world had shattered, falling to the floor. His picture of everything to come was now, a broken picture frame, glass scattered about and the picture gone missing.  He raised his hands to his head, he covered his eyes and for the first time he felt a tear fall.  He wiped it away then looked at his hand. 

     The weight of the world on his shoulders and now the blame of Lana's injuries and Lex's breakdown began to chip away at him.  He could scream and thrash this place to bits but it would do no good. Instead, he sat there and just let the tears fall from his eyes.  He let a few good sobs escape him as he was about to use the sleeve his flannel shirt to wipe away the tears.  Just then he heard and few light foot steps in the direction of the stairs, he glanced over and saw the top of Chloe's blonde hair. 

            "Clark, are you there? Your mom said you'd be in here."

    As her eyes caught a view of Clark, she saw him use his hands to wipe his face quickly.

            "Yeah, I'm here Chlo." His voice was a little shaky and he just sniffled. 

            "Clark, are you okay?"

            He smiled nervously and then said, "Yeah why?" as stood and closed the gap between him and the stairs.

            "I dunno, you sounded upset, that and you sniffled, you have never been sick for as long as I've known you."

            "Oh, you forgot about my freak flu or whatever it was last year."

            "You know what I mean, Clark," Chloe stood on the top step and looked at his face his eyes were red and he missed a few tear trails.  Chloe reached out her hand and with her thumb wiped away a rogue trail.  Clark for a moment leaned into her hand but then grabbed her wrist lightly and said, "Sorry, Chlo. I wasn't expecting to see anyone."

            "So, what you decided to have a Clark pity party? Y'know you're not supposed to have those alone. It's required to have at least one friend over to help get you through it."

            "Oh, really, where'd you read that?"

            "It something all girls know."

            "That explains that." Clark had sarcastic tone in his voice with a mock smile pulling at his lips.  He walked back over to the couch and sat down; he looked at Chloe and patted the couch cushion next to him, "So you wanna join me? Or are you gonna stand there all night preaching the pity party rules?"

            Chloe tossed her purse on the floor and then sat on the trunk he used as a table.  She sat there hunched over and staring him right in the eye.  Her legs spread eagle clad in jeans and a funky Chinese looking top. She was trying to do a sad and sorry impression of a guy.  She cracked her knuckles and then said, "C'mon lets throw a few hoops."

            Clark raised an eye brow and shook his head, "What are you doing Chlo?"

            "Chlo? Who the hell is that?" she said in a funky boyish tone.

            "Chloe," Agitation was clear in his voice but his face seemed amused.

            "Clark, c'mon, you just can't hole yourself up in here it's not healthy, you need to get out, do something, anything. Don't torture yourself.  Nothing that happened was your fault!"

            "What happened to Lana was my fault!"

            "No! Lex is the one that threw her in there with that horse! Not you!"

            "But I left her there with him."

            "You warned her! You can't be everywhere at once Clark, it's just not feasible!" she threw her arms into the air then brought them to cross her chest

            "No, I should've just given him to his father…"

            "What so Lionel could throw him into the Looney bin even quicker? If you had done that; then that wouldn't have been the Clark Kent, I know."

            Clark looked at Chloe, her face was lightly pink, as it always got when they had a yelling match.  He took a few deep breaths and looked at the floor boards then back to Chloe's face.  She was upset but not angry; she looked like she understood his pain.  For that Clark was a bit relieved, but still his being wouldn't let him go that quickly.  The guilt was returning fast and there he was faced with a sympathetic soul. 

            "Clark, believe it or not, I know what it's like to lose the one thing you love more than anything. It's hard but you have to go on."

Chloe reached out her hand to his, she gently squeezed his hand. Clark's eyes rested on their two hands.  He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes, he gulped hard and then looked at Chloe.  Clark's vision became skewed by the hot tears and his face weakened then started to crack. The tears began to stream down from his eyes. Clark tried to speak but instead stuttered, "I…I…I don't, I can't fix it this time."

 A sob escaped him and his head fell parallel to the floor. Chloe took him in her arms and held on to him as stronger sobs came.  She quietly shushed him and whispered into his ear, "It'll be okay, I promise."

Chloe knew it wouldn't be alright though.  Lana was serious this time.  The whole last week she'd been home her school work was delivered via Chloe, and the Talon was being supervised by Beth.  Any way she could Lana was trying to avoid contact with Clark.  Chloe even tried to talk to her about it, but instead caused a fight.  Lana was going to stick it out this time.  Clark had tried to go see her but was met with Mr. Sullivan turning him away.

"Chloe…" Clark's voice was just above a whisper. 

"Yeah?" Chloe was looking into his eyes, swollen and pink from crying, but somehow still a magnificent shade of hazel. 

"Don't let this happen to us."

"What?" Chloe's face was confused.  She brushed back a few strands of his hair behind his ear and gently touched his face.

"Don't let me hurt you so much that you never want to see me again."

"Clark," she interrupted.

"No, let me finish. It's different with you and me.  There is so much more at stake. We have something more than what I had with Lana."

"Clark, don't say that."

Clark looked at her and his face was a serious please just shut up; Chloe took the hint and stopped talking.

"I've known you so long, and we have so much more time on the board.  The first day you met me you kissed me. You have always been there for me even though; I know I don't always deserve it.  You've been more than I could've ever expected in a friend. I just can't lose you."

Clark looked at Chloe, his eyes moved around searching for more to say but how could he expect so much from her without being absolutely honest with her. He really wanted, no needed to tell her so much, but for some reason his mind and mouth were fighting him and he became speechless.

"Clark,"

Before Chloe could say anything else Clark pulled her closer, slowly he raised his right hand to cup her chin then gently he brushed his thumb along her lower lip. Chloe caught in the suddenness of the moment froze as she did, Clark kissed her sweetly.  Stunned, Chloe let herself fall and the kiss deepened.  This is what she had always wanted from him, but it was on the heels of an insanely emotional outburst.  This couldn't be good.

 It felt wonderful and her mind raced as the simple kiss was becoming a full on make out session.  Clark had held her to him and now he was shifting them so he was on the bottom and Chloe's small frame was on top.

Reality came to Chloe and she pushed herself up and away.  Clark lay there confused and then he sprang up apologetic. 

"Chloe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean... I was… I couldn't get out what…"

Chloe raised her hand and looked at him her face sad but forgiving him instantly.

"Look," she began," I know you're having a hard time.  I know your hurting so let's say it was just a few comforting moments between friends."

Clark nodded and let Chloe get up. She stood there trying to regain some of her composure.  Clark sat still on the couch stealing glances at her. His cheeks a little pink at the realization of what he did. His hands came together nervously. Clark then stood up and said, "I better walk you to your car."

            Clark woke early Saturday morning, before the sun fully permeated the sky, the stars still shone and he replayed the moment he kissed Chloe.  He didn't know what he was thinking and that was the thing, he realized he wasn't thinking, that time he just reacted to his feelings.  Feelings not words had propelled him to kiss her.  With Lana, it was never feelings, it was always words. Orders more or less, he was his mind's toy. It had always been that way with her, but with Chloe it just happened. 

Clark's head was beginning to hurt, he messaged his temples.  Clark sat on his bed and looked at the picture frame filled with Chloe, Pete, and himself.  He smiled and remembered the day they took that picture.  It had been at the Grandville Fair, Chloe had gotten tired after hours of running about and he ended up carrying her piggy back the last two and half hours.  He dressed and then headed out to the barn to feed the cows and other yard animals. 

About an hour later he smelled breakfast and he walked into the house and saw his mom cooking.  He walked over giving her a hug from behind and said, "Mom, how did you know you loved dad?"

Martha let go of a surprised, "Clark?!?"

"What, it's a simple question.  I just wanna know."

"Is this about Lana?"

The sound of that name felt like a knife to the heart for Clark, he looked at his mom and frowned, "No, it's not about her.  I just wanna know, did your mind tell you that you loved dad?"

"Sweetie, no, I felt it.  I fell in love with your dad the first day I met him. Instantly, honey, not everyone has a love like that."

"What are you talking about a love like what?"

Both Clark and his mom turned to see Jonathan standing in the door way. Clark looked away, trying to picture his parents twenty years younger and just being struck with cupid's arrow.

"Like ours honey." Martha smiled as Jonathan walked over to her gently touching her hair then kissing her.

"She's right, son, not everyone can have what we do. I knew the moment I walked in that class late and saw your mom.  Why, Clark?"

Clark looked at his parents, "I dunno, I was just curious."


	2. Things Gone Wrong

**Taking Those Steps Again**

By Ryoko Kashino and Kitana Blade Studios

            Hey all!  Anywho as I said before I love reading Chloe and Clark tales. I am still routing for Chloe I hate Lana with such a passion that when she gets into trouble I laugh maniacally!!!! And all of you know I hate posting only 1 chapter at a time so I am posting two at a time.  Oh yeah I have the story finished already, so if I get good reviews I'll post the other two really soon.  I hope I can maybe get this in the looney archivist, Chloe and Clark fanzine!  Hey all who read this if you know LJC send her over this way! Maybe she'll like the story enough to want it in her fanzine! I can only hope!! (my fingers crossed and so are my toes!) Anyway please read and review!  I hope all you guys like this stab at a Smallville fan fiction!  Remember Karma works very well for those who believe!!!!!  Oh yeah here's the legal mumbo jumbo, I don't own Smallville (but if I did seriously Chloe and Clark would be soooo together) please don't sue! I'm only playing with the characters for my own twisted mind oh and for you the readers too! Hehe!

Chp. 2 Things gone wrong

That afternoon Pete stopped by as Clark was finishing up his chores.   
            "C'mon Kent, lemme whoop you at a round of b-ball!" called out Pete from behind Clark.

A loud laugh came from Clark and he took off his flannel, "You can definitely try."

"Hey give me a 10 point lead and no funny stuff."

Pete threw his jacket down and caught the ball he was tossed.  As they played trash was talked and with Clark getting close to winning, Pete, began to cheat.  Clark was about to make a jump shot when Pete said, "So, I talked to Chloe this morning."

That sentence threw Clark off course causing him to throw the ball so hard it ripped a hole in the side of the barn. Pete stood there with his jaw dropped.  Clark ran over the barn and looked at the gaping hole.  Pete slapped Clark on the shoulder and laughed, "Dude, did something happen I should know about?"

"What!?!" Clark exclaimed, "What do you mean? Pete what did you and Chloe talk about?"

"Nothing, she just said she came over to talk to you and that's it, nothing else, why? Wait did something really happen? Spill it Kent!  What happened? Did you guys, ya' know?"

"Pete! Jeez! This is Chloe!"

"Oh, you did!"

"No, Pete. We didn't do anything. I mean we kissed, well… we kinda more like…well we made out."

"That's it! And that caused you to put a hole in your barn?" Pete fell over laughing

"Oh, it's not that funny. C'mon, it was Chloe. I made out with her, that's something right?"

"You're such a school boy. You're seventeen and you think making out is something, God, Clark you're so funny."

Clark huffed and then looked back at the hole in the barn.  The laughing from his friend made him feel like a fool, "That's it, I forfeit. You win."

Pete laughed and then did a happy dance. Once done with his antics Pete followed Clark into the house for a drink.  Clark's face had been serious since he had let Pete have the game.  Pete looked at his glass and then said, "Clark, my man, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"A lot, Lana is still mad with me. And then there's this thing, I dunno, I really can't stop thinking about Chloe."

Pete shook his head, "With Lana that is going to take time to heal.  Maybe you should leave her alone for awhile Clark."

"So you think I'm to blame to?"

"I never said that. I don't know Lana that well, I can't make a guess at how she's gonna act.  Chloe, however, she's a whole other deal.  I know her. She won't wanna be rebound girl."

"She can't be my rebound girl. Lana and I weren't together. We were just friends."

"Then let time heal you and Lana, if she's just a friend, but Chloe has been your friend then you guys took a step forward and then two back.  With her you really gotta watch what you do."

"I know, but I don't know what to do with her. I think and I come up blank but when I remember how I felt when I held her tight and I kissed her, I wanna fell like that again."

"How did you feel, Clark?"

"It's something I never questioned, it just felt right."

"There you have your answer."

"Thanks a lot, Pete." Sarcasm dripped from that comment.

Pete laughed and finished his drink then handed Clark the glass. Pete glanced at his watch, "Dang, I gotta go. I have a date in two hours."

"Yeah, talk to you later man."

Clark watched Pete's car leave the driveway and he walked up to the loft.  He looked about the area and memories played in his mind.  The fortress of solitude held so much, like the late night cram sessions with Chloe, the many times they played like Scooby doo gang taking apart a mystery.  All the times they'd hung out and laughed through out the summers past.  This was his sanctuary, and yet it seemed to be intertwined so much with someone else. This was where she first kissed him and he for the first time last night, Clark had really kissed her.  Clark ran down into the house and grabbed his jacket, he was about to take off, but his dad called him.  Clark ran over to where his dad stood.

"Yeah, dad?" asked Clark.

"Son, there is something you need to do, wait, where were you headed?"

"Uh, I was gonna go see Chloe."

"Oh, tell me first tell me how there got to be a new window in the barn?"

Clark turned his head towards the hole in the barn and his cheeks flashed red. He looked at his dad and smiled that Kent smile.

"Hey, I invented that, it doesn't work on me. What happened?"

"Pete, he…"

"Pete put that hole in the barn?" Jonathan said with a hint of laughter.

"No, I did, we were playing basketball and he caught me off guard. I'm sorry about that."

Jonathan put his hands on his hips and looked at his son shaking his head, "I gotta take a lesson from that kid. Well fix it before you go."

"Yes, sir."

Clark sped away and before Jonathan could tell him not use his powers. In less than a minute Clark was done, whole covered and standing back next to his dad, he smiled and said, "All done."

Jonathan stood there not amused, "Okay you get away with it this time. Go on get out of here before I find something else for you to do as punishment."

Clark waved and ran towards the truck.

Clark sat in the truck across the street from Chloe's house, her car hadn't been in the driveway and he'd left four messages on her cell in the last hour and a half. He was about to drive away when he saw her drive up. Clark stepped out of his truck and then saw Chloe going to the passenger side of the car. She was helping Lana out of the car and with some crutches.  He stopped in his tracks. Clark watched as the two girls struggled up the steep porch steps.  He wanted to run over and help but he was frozen.  It was the first time he'd seen Lana since the hospital that night.  He felt a lump in his throat and jumped back into his car and sped away.

Clark felt like such a jerk.  He'd stayed away like he was told but deep down he knew he shouldn't have.  Lana looked so helpless, here was his savor complex eating away at him again.  He just began to blame himself even more.  Chloe had this whole thing covered, in a way she was picking up the slack left behind by him.  It wasn't fair at least not in Clark's eyes.  He should've been the one helping Lana.  No matter how mad Lana was Clark knew that she really would've let him help her, at least he hoped.

 It was maddening, here he had to stay away from Lana and yet wanting to still be with Chloe.  Problems were all that he really had.  A girl escaped his grasp, okay so he knew he just couldn't have Lana, really it was a pipe dream, although the teasing he'd received from his so-called best friends irked him beyond belief, but he knew friends did that to keep him grounded and from getting too hurt.

 And Chloe, God, Chloe, he couldn't really escape or walk away from her.  She'd been the one thing in his life that made him feel like a normal human.  She could read him like a book. She could rip him a new one and he knew it was only for his own good.  Super strength or not Chloe had powers beyond belief.  A 6' 3" farm boy scared of a 'tell it like it is' pint sized firecracker city girl.  Clark rolled his eyes as he remembered the day Chloe had him cowering backwards over a desk.

Clark knew he still really needed to talk to Chloe.  He knew she'd think she was still second choice.  But she wasn't not to him. To him she was the only choice.  He'd just been so blind.  The perfect one for him had been there the whole time. The silence in the cab of the truck was stifling so Clark reached over and turned on the radio and listened to some funky emo rock he knew Chloe would love.  That made him smile, he knew so much about her, and he never had to ask many questions.  Chloe had always thrwn out all her information, she really was so much braver than he was.  She always had more gusto than him; he was hoping that some would rub off on him.

A ring tone came from his phone.  He answered, "Hello?"

"Clark, what did you need?"

"Oh, hey Chlo, I was gonna stop by your house and talk to you but I was…I saw you helping Lana, and I just didn't think I should stop by.  Can we meet somewhere?"

"Clark, I would love to but…"

The tone in her voice was one he dreaded to hear, god he just wanted to see her. He was lying to himself; his mind flashed the memory of their kiss.  The sensation it had left in him, he needed her, and he wanted to feel close to her again, he just wanted her. 

"But?" he questioned

"But I promised Lana, that I'd help her with some of her home work and we planned a night of vegging out trying y'know let the stress of the past few weeks out."

"Oh,"

Chloe could hear the disappointment in Clark's voice.  She really did want to see Clark but her prior plans were set, she wasn't about to ditch Lana.  Although the still jealous and angry part of her wanted to run out and laugh wickedly, she realized that it just wouldn't be right.

"Hey, how 'bout we meet for breakfast at the diner?" suggested Chloe.

"Sure," Clark's voice sounded strange, was that excitement she heard?  She smiled and set the meeting time, 9:30 A.M. which meant for Clark somewhere around 9:47.  He was always late, as predictable as it was it really was a habit that annoyed her.  Only thing he needed to do was use that Kent charm, that goofy smile set her to become a pile of Chloe gooeyness.  Clark calling her name pulled her back into reality, "Chloe?"

"What?" Chloe said with a hint of a giggle.

"See you tomorrow morning, 'k?"

"Bye Clark."

Clark looked at himself in the driver side mirror, he looked like crap, he had finished his morning chores and speeded himself through a shower and hauled ass to the diner in the truck.  The night had been rough; he was up most of the night trying to get comfy in his bed.  A few times he woke from some very intense dreams with Chloe at the center of it. The final one he awoke with a huge erection and cursed himself as he walked to his bathroom then taking a freezing cold shower.  This was Chloe; there was no real need to be so freaked out.  He could always talk to her about stuff, but he remembered that she didn't really harbor many of his deepest darkest secrets let alone the one that could cause him to be the center attraction on her wall of weird.  He grunted lowly to his reflection then turned to walk to the diner. 

Chloe read her watch, 9:25 a.m. wow a little early but that never hurts, as she pulled her car into the diner's parking lot she spotted the Kent's bright red work truck.  She smiled and thought, _holy crap, __Clark__'s early, man I wonder what the hell kind of miracle brought that on_.  Aloud she scolded herself, yet she managed a giggle and parked her car.

Clark sat there nursing his coffee, it was a little too hot and it definitely couldn't hold up to any of the Talon's coffee.   Looking up he watched Chloe as she neared the table, he stood and waited for her to sit.  He smiled that 1000 watt smile of his and Chloe chuckled and said, "Wow, Kent charm and you're not even late."

"Chloe!" said Clark as he took the comment wrong; he looked out the window at the busy morning street.

Chloe roared with laughter and then touched his arm, "I'm just kidding! God, Clark, you can be too sensitive."

"Sure, now you say that." Clark rolled his eyes.  Chloe looked at him and knew he was referring the other night in the barn.  It really was one of the few if not the only times she'd seen Clark really upset about something. 

"Clark, I didn't mean anything…" Chloe was interrupted by an annoyed waitress that placed down two menus and looked at Chloe, "What can I get you to drink, hun?"

"Orange juice, please…" As the waitress walked away Chloe, grabbed her menu and shot a quick smile at Clark, "Hmmm, I wonder what's good here?"

"Chloe, you've eaten here a million times before, you know what's good," Clark moved his menu aside and he looked at her.  _Wow, she looks amazing,_he thought. He shook his head. _Stop thinking like that_, he told himself, he looked again at Chloe and saw she was nibbling on her lower lip. She always did that when she was thinking, how funny that this time it was so incredibly cute.  Not that is wasn't a cute habit before, it was just more appealing than usual and he got a flash of himself reaching across the table and taking her lips into his.

Clark looked like he was far off in la la land, Chloe knew this was his day dream face, but his smile looked even goofier than usual. She called his name and the smile stayed the same. Finally, she kicked him under the table. Clark came out of it with, "Owe! What was that for, Chloe?"

"You disappeared into a daydream at," Chloe looked at her watch, "9:31 a.m. Day dream on your own time farm boy!"

Clark made his classic forgive me face with a hint of the classic Kent charm. Chloe shook her head and said, "Don't make that face; it'll make me forget everything I know."

Clark raised his eyebrows in that 'I know' tease. Chloe then clobbered him with the menu. 

Twenty minutes had passed since giving their order to the waitress.  Chloe sipped her juice and looked at Clark, for some reason he seemed a little nervous around her, that was so not the Clark she knew. She eyed him for a moment more then figured he must want a favor to get in to see Lana.  _God, he would do this_, she thought.  It made her heart sink but she then said, "So, what do you want?"

Chloe's voice shocked her, it was laced with acid and Clark brows furrowed together. "God, Chloe, I just wanted to hang out with you, is that such a problem now?" Clark noticed his voice was tense too. 

Minutes ago he was kissing her in his mind and now he was taking the offensive?  What the hell, this kinda stuff happened when Lana was around, but to his knowledge Lana wasn't within 50 yards of this place. Clark just looked at Chloe in shock; all he wanted was to be here with her. His face still covered in hurt, Chloe felt a tinge of guilt pull at her heart.  She really needed to stop thinking so negatively but Clark did have a bad track record.  They both sat in silence for a few moments. Clark decided now was the time to ask her on a date, yeah bad timing but anything to make this awkward silence go away.

Clark fiddled with his utensils as he said, "Chloe, what are you doing tonight?"

"What?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, I dunno, why?"

"Cause they have a new movie at the theater, I wanted to see if you'd like to go with me?"

Chloe's face was covered with surprise, she smiled and then reached up her hand to Clark's forehead, "You okay? You don't feel hot."

Clark grabbed her hand gently and looked at her, "Will you stop treating me like I'm sick.  I don't know why you do that.  Do you really think that you're not worthy of my time?  God, Chlo you're one of my best friends. I know I've treated you badly in the past. I'm trying to fix this. Will you give me a chance?"

Chloe was stunned; Clark never talked to her this way.  His voice had a hurt and very sincere tone.  It reminded her of the other night. Chloe sat there trying to speak, her mouth making movements but no sound escaped.  Still her hand was in Clark's.  He hadn't let go and he was squeezing it gently.

The waitress came over and placed down their plates, she looked at the two kids and said, "You know you're gonna have to let go of her hand to eat."

Clark looked at the waitress like she spoke Martian then looked at their hands. His cheeks flashed pink and he released Chloe's hand then shifted oddly. He half way smiled at the waitress, "Could we have some ketchup and Tabasco, oh and some extra syrup, please."

"Sure, be right back." 

Chloe still sat there speechless.  Clark's little speech made her think.  Why did she think that way?  Since when had she become the scum on his shoe?  She didn't know why she gave herself the last rung on the totem pole.  She knew that there were a lot of things Clark had in his life.  He wasn't the average brain dead care free teenager.  He had responsibities that she knew she wouldn't want at all.  Even though most things she could forget about, but the only thing that really bothered her was the Lana factor.  Chloe was the one Clark had known longer.  Okay, so he and Lana grew up in the same town, but they never talked to one another until 9th grade. Chloe had a whole other year up on that girl.  Not to mention hours logged at the Kent farm and his parents loved her.  Plain and simple it was Lana's fault she felt this way; Lana wasn't the only one to blame Clark could take a hefty portion of it, but Chloe knew she should take a small bit too. 

Clark had begun to ready his meal for eating when the waitress brought by the condiments he asked for.  He reached over to grab the ketchup and noticed Chloe sitting there with a concentrated face on.  He shook her arm and said, "Chloe, you there? Wait what did you tell me? Oh yeah, day dream on your own time my girl Friday!" His light laugh made Chloe smile and they ate in silence.

As the two teens walked out to the parking lot Clark followed Chloe to her car.  Chloe was unlocking the door when Clark spoke, "So did you want to go out with me tonight or what?"

Chloe looked at him; shocked he remembered to ask her again, "I dunno, Clark, I was kind of hoping for a quiet night at home."

"How bout… oh wait. And I can't go over there, can I? How about you come to my place we can watch a movie any movie of your choice, I'll even sit through a chick flick."

"Clark? A chick flick, nice phrasing there pal."

"Hey it's better than saying tear jerker."

"I dunno…"

"Alright, I'll take a hint.  I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Clark, wait, what do you think you could do? Fix a year worth of ditching and second placing me in one day? How is that gonna make up for all the crap?"

"I just want to let you know you matter to me. Damn it Chloe, I don't know how to fix this it this time. I was hoping maybe by spending more time with you, first.  I just wanna be around you, is that so wrong that I want to be with you?"

"You can't do this, it's not fair! Why do you get to pull all shots? When do I get to be the one who decides what going on?"

"It looks to me like you're the one with all the power right know Chloe.  I know I've asked you to forgive me so many times anyone else would've easily dropped me, but you never have, why?"

Chloe was so angry with herself, why couldn't she have just said 'yes,' cause that would make it too easy for both of them.  It shouldn't be hard to do this, and plus she was hearing words out of his mouth that she never fathomed she'd hear.  And that last question, god she wanted to scream 'because I love your stupid farm boy ass!' Although it wouldn't help; she was looking directly into his eyes and said, "I don't know why. I just…I don't know, Clark," Chloe looked at her phone, "Look call me later today, okay?  I'll be in the mood for this later, but not now. Please just not now."

"Come over right know, I don't have anything planned.  You can have me all to yourself for the whole day. Please, Chloe?

She heard to desperation in his voice.  Any other day she'd have reveled in it she'd have leapt and bounded the gigantic mountains of the earth, but part of her just screamed to her No! He's just trying to get back to her and in your good graces.  Tell him no!!!!!!

Chloe's view hadn't gone back to looking at Clark. If she had, easily she'd have given in.  Her view still rested on her phone, "No Clark, not today. "

As Chloe looked up to see Clark, his reaction was clearly broken hearted. His voice came out only above a whisper. "Fine," he paused and he wanted to say something else but instead he just repeated himself, "fine."

Clark walked to his truck, he got in and revved the engine and peeled out of the lot barely missing another patron entering.  Chloe sighed heavily; she watched the Kent's truck go off in to the distance. As much as she felt relief, she was feeling the same heartache as Clark had felt moments before.  She wanted to cry but not here in the diner's parking lot. No way, she was just gonna lock herself in her room when she got home.


	3. Monday's are always the worst

**Taking Those Steps Again**

By Ryoko Kashino and Kitana Blade Studios

            Hey all!  Well I am going to thank all those who have been so nice as to leave a review and here it goes! Thanks go to: cc4eva, micki, tnick, bluelila, Rbritsmom78, hui, autumngold, disney (lol, weird! my mom and aunt work for Disneyland!!!!!), Perlenoire99, the last reviewer signed anonymous – whoever you are thank you too! Special thanks go to Claudia Green and David Keating. Thank you so much for your kind words and helpful hints!  I really appreciate the time all of you took to read and review my story!  Okay it's near the final! Ha ha! Anyway please don't be afraid to leave a review with your email, hey you'll get something really spiffy! Okay all; enough about the thanks you's!  Well please read and review!  And remember Karma works if you believe!!!!!!  Oh yeah this too; I don't own Smallville but if I did there would be so much more Clark and Chloe romance!!!! Ha- ha read and enjoy!

Chp 3 Monday's are Always the Worst

Clark sat quietly staring out into the evening's starless sky.  This morning hadn't gone as planned.  Really he knew he couldn't be too angry with Chloe, this hole he dug himself.  He knew he had a while to make up for.   He shook his head and he realized how stupid he was.  Maybe he could blame the flannel he wore.  He just shook his head again and semi chuckled at how stupid he sounded to himself, "Sure yeah blame the flannel and all the pretty patterns it has," he said aloud to himself when he heard another laugh besides his own; he looked over to see Pete standing at the top step of the loft.

"What is it you're blaming on your favorite clothing of choice?"

Clark smiled embarrassed that someone heard him, yeah that nailed it, he was stupid. 

"I dunno just being a typical teen, trying to blame the problems I made myself on something anything else." During which Clark grabbed his shirt and rolled his eyes.  

Pete laughed. "So tell me what kind of problem is a foot now?"

"Nah, it's just something silly."

"Nothing is ever really silly with you.  You're not all that silly, Clark. It almost surprises me how much more grown up you are, for someone our age anyway."

Pete now sat on the arm of the couch, he was looking at Clark expectantly, "So, tell me Clark, what's the prob?"

Clark took a deep breath and his hands fidgeted as he began to tell Pete the details of the diner experience, "And I really don't know what to do anymore, I tried to fix things.  I know I have to just be friends with Lana. The only thing is… I know Chloe, I just want her.  I dunno why I've never seen it.  I'm so stupid."

"Yes, you do seem to have your work cut out for you." Pete teased.

"Thanks alot, Pete."

Pete's laugh filled the barn and then he looked at Clark, "Look, just tell Chloe everything.  You want to fix things, right? Just lay it all out on the line, but maybe start first by earning some major brownie points with her.  Right now focus on Chloe.  If she's the one you really want, let her know it.  Don't use your usual tactics.  Go beyond anything you've ever done.  Let her know she's special."

Clark nodded. 

The busy halls of Smallville High bustled with teens running to lockers, laughter and a few over enthusiastic hoots of football players.  Clark ignored it as much as he could.  He still wasn't in the best of moods.  His talk with Pete had made him feel a little better but he really hadn't gotten any new and wonderful epiphanies over night.  First period was gonna be bad, it was English and he and Chloe were in there.  He banged his head against the frame of his locker. 

"Whoa, watch it destruction of school property isn't always the best way to start off a Monday."

Clark looked to see Chloe standing next to him. He smiled sheepishly and got out his books.  They walked in silence to class.  Class was torture, the students were paired off and had to work on breaking down various poems.  Clark and Chloe worked in an odd way. Only talking when they had the answer; both had been stealing glances at each other.  It was weird Clark really couldn't wait for class to be over, not that the next period was gonna be better but he just rather sit through boring quadratic equations than sit in this defend silence with Chloe.  

"UGHHH!" groaned Clark aloud.

The whole class looked over to stare at Clark. He looked up from his paper and around the room.  All eyes lay on him including Chloe's and the teacher's. Clark sank low into his chair and scribbled down something on his paper.  When the bell rang Clark was the first to bolt out of class.  

Chloe sat alone in the torch office.  Clark's odd behavior this morning was still on her mind.  Even in all her time knowing him he'd never acted that weird.  Something was really bothering him.  Okay she knew it was her that he was bothered about.  How could she cause him that much distress? Never had they been this weird around each other after one of their fights.  Poor Pete had been in the middle of them all day.  It was a wonder Pete was still sane.  In P.E. Clark and her got in a small pushing match, which she won by default because she was a girl. Clark ate pavement in the end.  Lunch had been memorable.  Chloe and Clark had bickered over the mystery meat of the day and Chloe got so pissed she threw her lunch platter at Clark.  Good God they were going to kill each other that or Pete would have to pull a Mercutio and curse both their houses.   

Just then one of the doors to the torch office opened.  Chloe still tick tacked at her keyboard. Instead of looking up she pointed to Clark's desk and said, "Leave the article disk on the 'In' pile, I'll spell check it and then paste it into the program, so don't worry I'll still get the torch to the printer via email!"

"Chloe, there are no other articles needed."

"What?" Chloe looked up from her computer and looked at Clark.  He stood there wearing his P.E. Uniform.  She had to hold back her laugh; she nodded and said, "What are you talking about?" 

"I came in this morning and did the whole layout.  All the articles were in on Friday night, even mine."

Clark sat at his computer and pulled up the latest torch.  Chloe walked over and stood behind him. Clark got out of the chair and let Chloe sit, she went through each page and it was perfect.  She looked at Clark, for the first time in all of her days in Smallville she was truly speechless. 

Clark stood hovering behind Chloe. She spun the chair around and in a low voice she said, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" 

"About all of today, and lunch, God I don't know what was wrong with me.  I'm just really sorry!"

"Don't worry its okay. Everyone has a bad day."

"No, Clark, if was just a bad day," Chloe got up out of the chair walking past Clark then turned to face him, "I would've clearly just let you have it in first. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, it really doesn't matter, I know, I've probably done worse, so just let's forget it."

"Are you sure?"

Clark nodded and gave her that classic goofy grin. Chloe about melted right there, "Well I guess all I have to do is email it." She finished her sentence with a smile.  Clark smiled again at her, "Well what are you doing after you send off the torch?"

"Nothing, why?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I kinda need a ride home, my dad needed the truck for some deliveries this morning, and ya' know maybe we could get some coffee or something."

Chloe was signing on as Clark looked at her waiting for an answer, before she knew it she said, "Sure."

Clark's face lit up and he sat on the edge of the desk waiting for Chloe to be done.  

The whole ride and since she'd said yes Clark had been talking non-stop.  Just about anything and everything that popped into his farm boy head.  This was totally strange. Chloe felt like she was in some weird twilight zone episode, half way through a story Clark looked over at Chloe and said, "What's the matter?"

"You're never really that talkative Clark, it's extremely weird."

"I talk to you all the time Chloe. Why is this weird?" His face was clearly concerned. 

"I'm so serious. I didn't know you could talk so much.  I haven't ever heard any of these stories you just told me.  I didn't know you liked camping or that you'd been to Metropolis when you were a kid. Where are these tales coming from?"

"I'm kind of doing what you did when we first met.  You just talked and talked and talked.  I honestly thought you never took a breath.  I just want you to get to know me better, you're always saying I'm a mystery, and really I'm not. I'm, well to put it in your words, 'a slow Kansas farm boy.'" 

"Clark, you're not slow, you're dense."

"What?!? Well what's the difference?"

"Slow would mean you have a bit of learning disorder and from what I can see you're good in your classes, and dense well it would pertain to that bump three feet above your ass.  I think you're skull is just thick when it comes to relationships." Chloe's tone was so matter of fact Clark knew he was getting teased.

"Thanks." Clark rolled his eyes and stared ahead at the road. Chloe let out a laugh that made Clark laugh at himself too.  She was right; when it came to Clark and relationships well they were like garlic and vampires; they just didn't go together. 

The rest of the afternoon they had spent in the Talon drinking coffee and telling each other stories from their childhood.  Chloe had gotten quite a lot of laughs.  Clark was a clumsy fool; she wondered how he lived past ten.  Clark knew most of Chloe's tales but he didn't care.  Her voice was so sweet to his ears.  He was still in his P.E. uniform but it didn't matter.  When it finally came time to take Clark home the ride was a quiet one.  

Clark got out of the car but turned and said, "Hey, Chloe why don't you stay for dinner, I'm sure a home cooked meal is a lot better than pizza."

"Clark, you didn't even warn your mom."

"It's cool; there is always plenty to go around."

"Okay."

 Author's note: 

  Okay I know I'm making Clark a little O.O.C. but if he wasn't so stuck on that damn Lana girl he'd see Chloe! Aiieeee! I am so biased! I am going to hell people!


	4. Taking that last step

**Taking Those Steps Again**

By Ryoko Kashino and Kitana Blade Studios

            Hey all!  Here it is the final chapter!!!!! Okay again thanks to all that have read and left reviews!!! Oh I have a second Chlark tale started! I need a Beta reader are there any takers?????? Leave me and email addy when you review and a hint that you'd like to beta for me and I might contact you!  Okay well here it is go on and read it!!!! Please read and review people!  I hope you all enjoy this – Ohh if you can download the song called "C'mon," by Ben Jelen, I wrote this last chapter as I listened to this song and man this is my favorite story to date that I've written! I hope you all enjoy! Here's the legal jargon; I don't own Smallville so don't sue me I am sooooo very poor. Remember Karma works for those who believe!!!!!!! Thanks a lot for all your reviews! 

     Much luv & L8rs,  

 Ryoko Kashino

Chp 4 Taking That Last Step 

It was as if Chloe's wildest dreams were coming true.  The past week had been incredible.  Clark had paid so much attention to her that she pinched herself every time he left her sight.  No Lana for a whole week.  Not so much as a mention of her.  She was feeling so high.  This Saturday was truly going to be epic, Clark had planned nothing special but he was going to let her pick all the days activities.  He dubbed it 'Chloe's day of Control.' The smile that was plastered on her face would have lit the darkest dungeon.  Chloe looked over her clothes and picked out a simple white baby tee with purple flowers embroided on it and a short faded jean skirt.  As she put on her clunk black boots Lana was hobbling past Chloe's room, she looked in and waited minute until Chloe looked at the door.  Both girls smiled at each other, "Wow, Chloe, you seem really happy? What's been up with you this week?"

"I just seem to be getting back into the groove with some things.  I just realized my life is really good."

"I'm glad to hear that." Lana smiled again and then began to head for the stairs.  Part of Chloe wanted to rub it in Lana's face that she was gonna have Clark all to herself but she instead just shook her head and walked over to her mirror to inspect herself.  She looked cute not too cute but just right cute.  She smiled and giggled to herself.  She reached over to get a light jacket that was hanging over the back of her chair when she heard the door bell ring.  Chloe's eyes widened and she screamed, "I'll get it! I'll get it!"

Chloe ran towards the stairs and took the steps two at a time; to her dismay Lana had just opened the door.  _Damn it!  I have some shitty karma_, thought Chloe. Just then she heard Lana say, "Hi, Clark."

Clark stood there in horror.  Lana had only one of her crutches with her and she still looked very pretty in sweats.  Mentally he kicked himself for that thought.  Lana was smiling at him but he stood there quiet.  The oddness of the moment was broken by Chloe running down the stairs and nearly plowing Clark down.  Clark grinned and let out a nervous laugh as he caught Chloe. Lana had a horrified look on her face but soon she laughed at Chloe.  The threesome stood in an odd silence until Chloe straightened out herself and said, "You're early, why is that?"

Clark's mouth moved but nothing came out. Chloe patted his arm and said, "Yeah that pretty sums up my amazement too."

Lana laughed and said, "What's going on here? Are you guys gonna hang out here today?" There was a hint of hopefulness in her voice.  Clark was surprised he wouldn't have minded but he looked at Chloe and saw a small shadow of disappointment on her face then he said, "No, we can't I made some plans that Chloe and I can't back out of.  Besides, I really promised Chloe my total and undivided attention, it's her day today.  I am merely Chloe's minion."

Chloe looked at Clark surprised, had she just heard what she thought she heard? Had Clark just shot down his dream girl? Chloe looked at Lana and saw the face that was usually plastered on her head.  In her mind she did cartwheels Chloe knew that feeling all to well and as many times as she'd always wanted to see that face on Lana's her own heart felt it's old bruises, before she knew what she was saying her mouth began, "Well, if you want to Lana you can come, I was probably only going to drag good old Clark to a movie and to eat."

Clark looked at Chloe confused and then to Lana then again back to Chloe. Chloe let a hurt smile come over her.  Lana looked at both of her friends and said, "You know I'm still really tired and maybe if you guys had decided to stay around the house I wouldn't mind but, can I rain check the invite?"

"Sure," said Clark.

The day went off well.  Chloe dragged Clark to Metropolis.  It was a marathon of shopping and trying a ton of different drink stops.  Clark had a sweet tooth and indulged it at every stop.  Chloe had laughed at him as he'd gotten shear joy from the new and interesting sweets that had crossed his pallet.  As they walked in what seemed to be the fifth mall Clark heard music in the distance.  He grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her with him running in and around people to see a live band in the court yard.  When the next song began it was a slow one.  Clark looked down at Chloe and suddenly he pulled her out of the surrounding crowd.  He brought her close to him and began to slow dance with her.  

Chloe's cheeks pinkened as she was the center of attention.  All eyes rested upon her and Clark.  _God was he always this romantic_, she thought.  Clark looked at her his eyes held a smile only for her.  Chloe could feel the lump in her throat; she didn't want to cry she was fighting back the tears.  All the while Clark was holding her firmly to him, his gaze never leaving hers.  Chloe could swear she saw a glint in his eyes that she'd only seen directed toward Lana before.  But that couldn't be, Clark had never had that for her. Even at the dance two springs back. She replayed the moment that they had almost kissed, and even then his eyes didn't have the same look as they did now.  Part of her was terrified maybe he was day dreaming about her. No, he wouldn't, or would he? 

Clark was watching Chloe, her face was so happy but it had faded fast. He was worried isn't this the kind of thing girls usually wanted? It didn't matter he was in the moment, he never would've done this.  Something was taking over his body.  Chloe's face was now just blank it looked as though her emotions had left her.  She broke eye contact as she placed her head on his chest.  He could feel his heart beat quicken, slowly they had moved to the song, as the last few notes played Clark pulled back from Chloe and he smiled at her. Chloe had flashed her normal smile at him and she began to step away from him headed towards the crowd.  Clark felt his hand grab hers and gently he pulled her back to him, he bent his head down gently to place a sweet and soft kiss on her pink lips. 

The surrounding crowd clapped. Chloe was frozen. She felt her breath catch. Around her she felt warm and safe.  Clark had wrapped his arms around her.  For a quick second Chloe felt like she was in a dream.  The sudden fading sound of the crowd brought her back to reality. She looked around and saw that she and Clark were the only ones that had danced.  Her face flashed red and Clarks face beamed with happiness.  His eyes were searching hers for confirmation she felt the same way. She grabbed his hand and led him off past the crowd and to a bench.  She sat down and Clark sat next to her.  

"Are you mad at me?" Clark asked in a low nervous voice.

"No, just a little umm…just kind of caught off guard. Did you plan that?"

"No, why?" he asked

"Cause it was so perfect, it's something a girl wants to happen but it never does, did you get your hands on 'a how romance a girl' handbook?"

"No, I heard the music, I figured they had to eventually play a slow soft song, I took a chance, and I guess this farm boy finally caught something good." 

Chloe stood up and then leaned over and flung her arms around him. Clark laughed and then pulled her to him.  She sat lightly on his lap and just held onto him.  She almost didn't want to let go for fear this really was dream and soon her interrupted slumber would rip it from her.  

Clark smiled against her neck and took in the light citrusy sent of her hair.  She felt so good against him.  He let go of a sigh and then kissed her cheek.  A sweet smile came across Chloe's face.  She was so beautiful when she smiled.  He never wanted to see her face without that smile again.  

Chloe and Clark had been smiles the rest of the day.  The feeling of his hand in hers was amazing.  Nothing in the world could bring him down.  Clark had just taken the steps he'd so cautiously avoided for so long.  The pay off was way better than he'd expected.  The ride home he would steal glances at her.  Chloe's face was the happiest he'd ever seen.  As they entered the city limits of Smallville her face had lost a little bit of the joy it had had all day.  Clark was scared. As they pulled up to her house the surrounding sky was dark purple and stars hung lazily about it. The front porch light was on and Clark was opening her car door.  As they walked to the front door the smile that had taken up her face was gone.  Clark grabbed her hand before she reached for the door. Chloe looked at him and said, "Oh, thanks so much for today. Clark, it was a dream come true. I guess it's time to return to reality." She smiled her fake smile that he knew to well.

"Chloe, what are you talking about?" 

Clark grabbed both her hands and kissed each one, he looked her in the eyes and said, "This wasn't a dream, this," he raised their hands and squeezed them gently, "was not a dream. It's real.  How I feel, all this, it's real.  It's not a dream. I swear Chloe; I'm not doing this to play Mr. Perfect for one day.   I'm doing this cause I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"You heard me; I'm in love with you.  I don't know why I didn't see this earlier. I was seriously a stupid farm boy. God, Chloe I don't' know how to say this without sounding dumb or like a jerk. All I know is; I don't want to be without you ever again. I wanna make you happy for as long as I can or as long as this life lets me."

"Shut up." 

"Wha--…"

Clark was cut off by Chloe's lips.  She kissed him softly and then looked into his eyes.  Clark was so happy. He released a sigh and said, "Y'know we'll have to some major explaining to do."

"I don't care. I'm never letting you go. I've been in love with you since I first stepped into that Smallville junior high class.  The moment I saw you, I fell and could never get my footing back."

"Chloe," he began, "you talk too much." Again he caught her lips as she was going to say something.  Instead her words became muffled and soon there was never a moment they couldn't remember being without each other.

     Author's note: Awwwe!!!! I love this story!!!!!!! Okay cheesy ending but I still love it! Hehe yeah taken from and old personal experience! Hehehe! Ohhh, I love this…Thanks again to all who read and review! 

        Ryoko


End file.
